


We Avengers Always Get Each Other's Back

by Wadanokuni



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parent Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadanokuni/pseuds/Wadanokuni
Summary: Getting inside the store, buying the gifts he was searching for, and getting out. As simple as that, no?What he didn’t expect was that there was a little boy who was sleeping alone. On top of a big teddy bear’s belly. And no one else seemed to see it as a strange scene.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	We Avengers Always Get Each Other's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly an old fic I only published on Tumblr, but decided to put it in here as well. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! No beta and all mistakes are mine.

“Stevie, take it easy, pal. We still have some time before dinner time. You can choose whichever slowly,” Bucky huffed, shaking his head as he looked at his little spitfire fondly, who seemed so unsure which toy he wanted to get. It had been a long while since they managed to shop together like this, especially as it was getting closer to Christmas holiday. Last year was a lonely one for both of them, as Bucky couldn’t go home from his tour and Steve stuck with his Poppa and Nana. It broke his heart so much when he tried to video call his family, only to see Steve _wailed _really hard for his Dadda until the boy fell asleep, still crying. But now he came home for _real _and could spend all time he had with his beloved son. Taking the little guy to the toys store to pick up what Steve wanted for his Christmas gift seemed like a great idea a few hours ago.

And it didn’t even take more than 30 minutes until Bucky completely _lost _him.

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。

He knew he shouldn’t go to the store alone without any supervision or guarding. Even Happy didn’t know that his employer just gone from the office, wearing the best civilian, cheap clothes he got and simply dashed into the said best toys shop in the city. Tony Stark probably could just get whatever he needed right now by ordering online. Heck, maybe even bought _five _the exact things. Maybe even the most expensive one in the world with just a single click from his tablet.

But no, Pepper would be so _pissed_ if Tony tried to spoil her daughter, Gwen, by buying yet another expensive toy for the lovely baby girl’s Christmas present. But then again, Tony just wanted to be the coolest uncle ever (besides Rhodey, maybe, they could share the honorable title with him) for her. Also, _again_, Pepper would notice if Tony bought anything suspicious like the last time he bought the $300,000 Barbie doll for Gwen. Or that one time when he bought a dollhouse worth at least $250,000. Partially, it was his fault for just bought whatever caught his eyes in the first place.

It was just a present, Gwen shouldn’t care about how much they worth and simply played with the gifts!

Alas, the parents _knew _and Pepper banned him to buy anything online or way too expensive anymore. So here he was, at the suburban area that somehow had the best and apparently also the largest toy store in the whole city. Fair enough, since the said store was more like a renovated warehouse anyway. Thus, the adventure began from the time Tony entered the place, which rather packed with families right now because the Winter holiday was approaching fast.

Lucky for him, no one seemed to notice his face yet. So he could quietly slipped deeper into the store while looking around.

What he didn’t expect was that there was a little boy who was sleeping alone. On top of a big teddy bear’s belly. And no one else seemed to see it as a strange scene. Some questions had been inside Tony’s head already: who’s this boy? Why is he alone? How old is he, Jesus Christ, he’s so tiny and very skinny but adorable with those [Captain America onesie getup](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.vuheart.com%2Fbaby-onesies%2Fbaby-kigurumi%2Fcaptain-america-super-hero-baby-winter-warm-kigurumi-costume-onesies-hoody-pajamas&t=M2Y4NjBjMDk4NTVmYTNlZmY0ODY1OWVjNGZkZDBhNGZiYWZhYjk1OCxleGNBZWFHNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQRb79vSERGK_hKuGxr9GNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkunishirou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168776882032%2Fhappy-early-xmas-for-me-since-i-really-love&m=1) hidden briefly under another layer of warm clothes _awww _\- but where’s the parents_? _Tony didn’t hear any announcements or a voice of distress parents calling names for their child yet. But there was no way this boy was walking alone, right? Despite how much he didn’t want to get involved and only wanted to look for the presents, Tony could imagine how the parents would feel when they knew they just lost their kids inside the store. It wasn’t like the little boy was equipped with any kind of gadgets for the parents to call as well.

Groaning internally, Tony walked closer to the boy who started to stir awake._ Let’s just hope he won’t cry or even wail enough for other people to accuse him as a kidnapper, geez._

“Heya, little dude. Sleep well? I assume you’re not walking around the shop alone, since you look really small and I don’t think any parents should allow you to do that yet.” _Welp_, that earned the man some sleepy _glare_, which should look a bit scary, but somehow made the boy looked even cuter. “Not that I think you’re small _small_, I mean uh - anyway, where are your parents? Are you here with them, right? You got separated?”

And the little kid - Tony noticed how _blue _his eyes were - only stared at him, looking unconvinced. Slowly, the boy wiped his eyes with one hand before stepping down from the teddy bear. Blue eyes still looked up at Tony.

“…Dadda said not to talk to a stranger if I’m alone. And I don’t know you.” Oh _good_, the boy was speaking, _yay_. Tony was afraid what if the boy wasn’t old enough to even speak proper English yet, but it seemed he underestimated how fast children could grow nowadays. The man grinned, giving his best, mostly not - _well_, hopefully not that kind of awkward, smile and crouching down to the boy’s level.

“Your Dadda is a good man and you’re such a good kid for listening to him. So I suppose a proper introduction is in order, you know, so we can get to know to each other and we’re no longer strangers. Well, technically still strangers, but at least there’s a progress. So? I’m Tony, what’s your name, little guy?”

Another glare, before the boy said, “I’m not _little_, I’m 3,” _well it’s still too little for Tony, but he won’t argue with that_, “….’m Steve.”

Honestly, Tony’s heart melted a little when he saw how brave and yet still so shy this Steve boy acted towards the man. Now he really wanted to make sure the boy returned safely to his parents, almost instantly forgetting his own mission to the store. Well, it was a _big _store, he could still find something proper later on. Now, back to Steve.

“Oh, wow okay Steve, you’re a big boy then. My bad. Nice to meet you, glad we’re already on first name basis at our first meeting or we had to go through boring and awkward situation before getting where we are,” okay, no more rambling to the poor kid. Tony would just confuse him even more. “So, Steve, Stevie, can you tell me where the last time you see your Dadda? Or Momma? You go together with them, right?”

Tony swore the kid’s expression changed for a brief seconds there before he looked down at the floor, two small hands played with the hem of his sleeve. “Don’t have mommy. Only with Dadda,” Steve mumbled, which made a wonder, and another ton of questions but Tony kept them to himself.

“With your Dadda, then.” the man nodded, “What do you say if we go to the help center and wait for your Dadda there? I’m pretty sure it’ll be kinda pointless to search for him by ourselves in this big place, so we should go and make sure he can find you at one place. What do you say?”

“And how can I be sure that you won’t trick and kidnap me?” Wow, this kid was really perceptive and fully aware his situation could go wrong if he wasn’t careful to who he should trust. Tony absolutely underestimated this little guy so much. _Quick, think of something._

“Because,” Tony shushed, looking around before beckoning the kid to come closer. He pulled his right sleeve a bit to reveal a rather gaudy toy watch with Iron Man design on it - courtesy of his lovely niece Gwen, and she insisted Tony to keep wearing it and somehow it became his habit now. Even if he had some proper watches collection. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually _Iron Man_, Cap. I know you’re actually Captain America, right? I can see through you with those kind of red-white-blue outfit you hid inside that jacket, you know.”

“You’re _silly_,” Steve giggled, and Tony grinned again.

“Oh, am I now? I’m hurt, Cap, I thought you’ll be less judgmental in person.” He faked a gasp, one hand clenching his chest before grinning again, “Us Avengers have to watch each other’s back, no? So why don’t you let me help you for this once? Pinky promise no funny business, I can swear it by my Arc Reactor. I’d say my heart, but I guess my Arc Reactor is one and another my second heart and even more important to keep me alive anyway, so there’s that.”

“You’re still silly, but alright, Mister Tony. My Dadda likes Iron Man too and I think I can trust you not going to do anything funny to me.”

“I probably already said this, but your Dadda is a good man with a good taste,” he laughed, “Now I can’t wait to see what your Dadda looks like, I have a hunch that me and your Dadda can get along just fine with our similarity, then.”

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。

Turned out Steve’s father had a pair of blue eyes as well. Very _blue _eyes and Tony was _entrapped_. He probably lost a few first words here and there, okay, maybe a _lot_ of words when they finally met at the customer help desk. The very first part that he was aware was those _gorgeous blue eyes _and deep, raspy voice probably roughed up because he shouted too much for his son, and -

“Mr. Tony?”

Oh, _oh_. Shit. How long he had been staring, again? “Yes? Yeah, uhm, I’m still listening. Got a bit distracted a bit just now. Too much noises around here, don’t you think - what was it that you said again?”

Tony thought the man would be offended at least, but he just gave Tony an understanding smile. “I can sympathize. Not quite a fan of crowded places with too much noises myself, but I’m trying. What I wanted to say was thank you for finding and bringing Steve here for me.” Bucky smiled at the little boy, who curled himself up on Bucky’s arms and wrapped his tiny arms around the man’s neck, looking ready to _sleep _again. “I was panicking and probably running around the store just to find him until I got back my common sense and went to the customer desk before I started crying myself.”

_Oh, dear God, those laughter_. Tony was pretty sure that it should be so illegal to laugh or even chuckle so beautifully like that. The father himself in overall had been _already _illegal. Not only just because of those blue eyes but that strong jaw, those impressive cheekbones that probably could cut, rather long hair that look quite silky that he tied into a messy bun that suited the man so much, how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed - 

Wait, _why was the father still laughing at him?_

“Believe me, my hair usually ain’t as silky as you think. Maybe because I took the wrong shampoo rather than my usual one for a whole month and didn’t realize it. Who knows a baby shampoo can do such a thing.”

Tony smacked his face as hard as he could. “_Oh, my God. _Did I say it out loud in front of you? I said it out loud in front of you and your kid. Oh God. I swear I’m not a creep, I just have a tendency to say whatever came out in my mind and it’s not helping since I have a very big mouth - no other intention intended. I’m so sorry about this. I hope you won’t sue me. _Please_ don’t sue me. I still have to attend the Christmas party with all my friends - which probably can be counted with one hand - and spend more time with my lovely little niece. What would she think if she knew his cool uncle just got into prison because he just accidentally compliments his sudden crush - I’m going to shut up now before you really want to sue me.”

To his surprise, the father didn’t seem to annoyed to the very least. He just simply…_blushed _and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Uhm, thank you? I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that if you want. And no, I won’t sue you. You just saved my Stevie from getting lost too far. Besides, he said you’re, like, _Iron Man?_” he teased, starting to sound more confident, “No way I’m going to sue Iron Man who just saved my son, he’s way too cool for being taken into prison for that. And I’m a big fan of Iron Man myself. Isn’t that right, Stevie?” The said boy looked up at both Tony and Bucky, smiled sleepily and continued burying his face to the man’s shoulder.

Tony blinked stupidly, “Really?” he cleaned his throat before smirking at the man, “Really, now. Glad to hear that then, Steve’s father.”

“Bucky.”

“Bless you.”

“No, not that,” the man - _Bucky _\- snorted. “That’s my name. Well, James, actually. But no one calls me that unless you’re my Ma.”

“Bucky, eh? Nice to meet you. I like the sound of it, suits you. I was gonna ask where you got ‘Bucky’ out of James, but I guess you got other people asking you that a lot and it seems like a question for a first date thing - I _mean_. Shi - _shoot_, sorry. No, not that I want to pressure you with such a thing. I just like talking whatever came out of my mind, _again_. This sounds awkward already, sorry about that.”

“No, that’s okay. Well, Mr. Iron Man,” Bucky bit his lower lip, considering, “I was hoping maybe you can join us for tonight’s dinner as a thank you, it’s the least I can do to repay you. Maybe by then we can get to know each other fairly well, don’t you think? Unless if you already had a plan.”

Again, Tony blinked, “Dinner? With you and Steve? You sure I won’t interrupting your family bonding time?”

“Absolutely sure. And I’m sure Steve will be so thrilled anyway. I can see he already likes you enough. He doesn’t trust people so easily like he does to you. Most of the time he will run away as fast as he can if he doesn’t feel safe around strangers, Stevie is intuitive like that.“

Tony was pretty sure his heart just swelled in pride. “S-Sure, yeah. I’d like that very much. So, like, numbers exchange? So you can send me your address and time? Promise I’ll be there on time.”

“_Smooth_, but alright,” Bucky chuckled, fishing out his phone to exchange his number with Tony.

“It’s a date, then,” Tony said casually when he pressed save button for Bucky’s number on his phone, but froze when he saw Bucky raised his eyebrow, realization of what he just said. “I mean, like, with family. So it’s a family date? Dinner? No? Alright, sorry, didn’t mean to say that.”

“Tony, calm down. You look like you’re about to burst into fire like that,” the brunet chuckled, shifting Steve on his arm. Cheeks flushed red a little. “It can be a family date if you want. We - well, I - I'd like to know more about you.”

“…really?”

Bucky nodded, and it was Tony’s turn to blush as he gave his charming smile.

“It’s a family date, then.”


End file.
